


I'm Already Dead in Every Way That Matters

by PenumbraMarred



Category: NADDPOD - Fandom, Not Another D&D Podcast
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-02-27 01:46:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18729202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PenumbraMarred/pseuds/PenumbraMarred
Summary: The band lost. A look into some of Bev's last thoughts.





	I'm Already Dead in Every Way That Matters

Bev knew what was coming; He wasn’t stupid. Moonshine and Hardwon had tried to protect him, and now they were dead. A bolt of pain ricocheted around his chest at the thought, cutting through the numbness. The disbelief. They were dead. Gone. He didn’t save them, and now they were gone. And he, Beverly Toegold V, was alone. All alone. He was ready to die too. He wouldn’t have to go home to a Galaderon, torn apart by war. He wouldn’t have to find out which of his friends, his neighbors, had died in the purge. He wouldn’t have to tell his mother what his father had done. He wouldn’t have to look Erlin in the eyes, after how he, himself, had strayed.

He was shaken out of his reverie by a guardsman opening the door. He took a deep breath. It is what it is. This is the way his life would end. Short. Brutal. Painful. Alone. He stood up, his wrist shackled in front of him. He looked the Chosen in the eyes, he thought he saw something like regret held there. It is not every day after all, a man escorts a child to their death. The guard looked away, but still took him by the upper arm. He led him out of the dungeon, and up, up into the last day Beverly would ever see.


End file.
